Justice Blood
by EnderDeath
Summary: Kevin era un niño normal, pero el dia en el que lo perdio todo por culpa de los creepypastas, no decidio aceptar su muerte, solo para poder vengarse bajo el nombre de Justice Blood, pero no estara solo ¿Se hara justicia? Pasa lee y disfruta.
1. Capitulo 1: Sangre y Lagrimas

Bueno gente este es mi primer fic. Tratara mas o menos de **¡venganza!** Justice Blood sera el nombre del vengador que tengo en mente, tambien pueden llamarlo JB. Espero que os guste =)

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los siguientes creepypastas son de mi autoria. Tan solo los familiares y secundarios_**

* * *

**Justicia Mortal**

Cap 1: Perdidas (Parte 1)

Una tarde como cualquier otra, un niño de 6 años sale hacia al bosque con su padre (policia), madre, hermano y hermana mayor. Por desgracia, ese no seria un dia como cualquier otro. Al cabo de unas horas, el pequeño se alejo demasiado de sus padres, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se dio cuenta. Asustado y perdido, el pequeño se adentro aun mas en el bosque. Al rato eschucho un ruido, provenia de unos arbustos altos, estaba aterrado, se acerco lentamente al arbusto. Por suerte eran sus hermanos que llevaban buscandolo horas, se abrazaron entre lagrimas. Por fin su miedo se pasaria, lo que el no sabia es que, todavia, el miedo no habia comenzado. Cuando llegaron con sus padres, todos se decidieron a salir de aquel bosque. Caminaron durante lo que les parecieron horas, pero no habia rastro de la salida. El pequeño estaba asustado, cuanto antes salieran de alli, mejor. Mientras caminaba encontraron un coche viejo y abandonado y, junto con el, una nota -_Help me!_\- Eso fue suficiente para que todos empezaran a asustarse y tuvieran mas ganas de salir de alli. En ese momento algo apareció repentinamente por el rabillo del ojo del padre, pero al mirar, desaparecio completamente. En ese momento tenia su pistola en mano. Siguieron caminando, hasta que a lo lejos vieron una figura humanoide. Emocionados, el padre fue el solo a hablar con _"eso"_, sin embargo, salio corriendo hacia ellos y les dijo que corrieran. Al principio no comprendieron, pero entonces "eso" se acercó a ellos, dejando ver su forma. Era un hombre extremadamente alto, trajeado, con corbata roja pero, sin duda lo mas impactante era su... rostro, ¡No tenia, literalmente, su piel era blanca, pero sin rastro de ojos, boja, nariz o pelo. Ahora entendian, todos salieron corriendo, pero la criatura se acercaba mas y mas, entonces el padre paró, pero les dijo al resto que siguieran corriendo y a su hijo mayor que cuidara de su madre. Salieron a correr y lo unico que consiguieron oir fueron muchos disparos y, al final un fuerte grito. Consiguieron salir del bosque pero, **¿A que precio?**

**_2 años despues del Slenderman_**

Ya habian pasado 2 años desde el accidente y la familia aun no habia superado la perdida. Tal como su padre querria, el hermano mayor (Maurice [Moriss] 22a) se encargaba de cuidar a sus hermanos y madre, la mediana (Elisabeth, 14a) ayudaba a su madre (Marlene, 48a) en todo lo que podia, y el pequeño (Kevin, 8a) vivia en la soledad, sin hablar nunca y sin ningun amigo, de echo, con la unica que hablaba era su hermana.

Precisamente ese dia hacia 2 años exactos de la muerte de su padre.

Todos fueron al cementerio, todos digeron sus palabras, todos dejaron una flor, todos lloraron.

Habian vuelto a casa muy tarde, estaban cansados, se quitaron esa ropa tan lugubre y se acostaron cada uno en su habitación, pero el pequeño Kevin tenia un mal presentimiento. Al cabo de unas horas, sintio frio, abrio sus ojos y vio la ventana abierta, raro ya que juraria que la habia cerrado. Se levanto, la cerro y se volvio a dormir, pero notaba algo raro, se sentia... observado, sin embargo se durmio. Pasaron varias horas mas cuando volvio a despertarse, para ir al lavabo. Se levanto, habrio la puerta y se dirigio por el oscuro y largo pasillo a la ultima puerta. El ambiente aterrorizaria a cualquiera, y los chirridos de la madera no ayudaban. Consiguio llegar, entrar y salir, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, al lado de las escaleras habia un chico delante suya; llevaba una sudadera blanca y unos patalones negros; su cabello era negro quemado, su piel palida como la nieve, no tenia parpados, pero lo peor, era su sonrisa, no paraba de reir, una sonrrisa sin labios, de oreja a oreja, psicotica.

**Hola pequeño** -dijo acercandose al niño- **Me llamo Jeffrey, pero puedes llamarme Jeff, dime, ¿Que haces despierto, no seria mejor que te fueras a dormir?**

Cuando Kevin se percato del cuchillo que llavaba en su mano pego un grito agudo que desperto a toda su familia. La primera en salir fue su madre, con una 9mm en mano, disparando varias veces a Jeff, acertando una bala en el pecho y otra en la rodilla, dandole tiempo a Kevin para salir de ahi, cosa que no dudo en hacer. Jeff lanzo 3 cuchillos, fallando uno en el hombro de la madre, dando el otro en el arma y el ultimo clavado en el cuello, dejandola apoyada en la pared y matandola al instante. Tras eso el Maurice (con un bate de baseball) y Elisabeth salieron por haber escuchado los disparos. La policia ademas habia llegado por un aviso de disparos de los vecinos. Cuando Jeff vio esto, penso que sin cuchillos y herido no podria ganar, asi que corrio como pudo hacia una ventana, se lanzo por ella y desaparecio. Por su parte, los hermanos estaban llorando la perdida de su madre.

.

.

.

Una semana despues, se mudaron, intentando dejar atras los dolorosos recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres.

**_6 meses despues_**

Noticias de TV: **Un joven de 9 años se ha suicidado hoy en su propia casa dejando un mrnsaje a sus hermanos: ****_Queridos hermanos, no podria seguir viviendo sabiendo que papa y mama fueron asesinados y no ha habido justicia. He decidido hablar con alguien mas fuerte y que podria ayudarme a cobrar mi venganza. Recordad que siempre os querre. Kevin_**** Esto ultimo ha dejado a todos desconcertados.**

**En ?**

Kevin: **¿Donde estoy?**

* * *

**Y hasta aqui el prologo. Espero llegar a los 3 comentarios, en ese momento subire el capitulo 1**

Se despide: EnderDeath


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Que hay tras la muerte?

Bueno, decido volver tras mucho tiempo en el Limbo. Decidí borrar el capitulo 2, ya que me parecía demasiado corto y repentino. He estado practicando (si, PRACTICANDO), y creo que ya puedo volver a escribir con normalidad. Tal como dije en el capítulo que elimine, el nombre del protagonista será ''_Justice Blood_'', o ''_Justice_'' para abreviar.

Sin mas demora, aquí les dejo el nuevo Capitulo 2.

**Capitulo 2: ¿Qué hay tras la muerte?**

Kevin se encontraba asustado. Desde su punto de vista, él estaba flotando o cayendo en un vacío negro que parecía no tener fin. ¿Era este su castigo por suicidarse? No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más, ya que un par de ojos grotescos, embadurnados en un brillo plateado aparecieron frente a él. Los ojos empezaron a girar a su alrededor, observándolo, analizándolo por alrededor de 5 minutos, para al final quedarse parados frente a él. Una suave, pero a la vez imponente voz empezó a escucharse. Al principio no eran mas que susurros, pero a medida que el brillo de los ojos incrementaba, la voz se acercaba más y más. La luz era demasiado intensa coma para que Kevin pudiera abrir los ojos, dejándolo desprotegido visualmente ante la voz que ya se escuchaba frente a él.

**¿Quién eres? **-La voz del chico se notaba temblorosa, atemorizada. Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue una pequeña risa, proveniente de esa voz-

**_No te preocupes pequeño niño, hoy no he venido a por tu alma. Me han encargado un trabajo mas divertido para ti, jejeje _**-si antes la voz se oía tranquilizadora y dulce, ahora se había vuelto lo mas oscura y siniestra posible, dejando en Kevin una marca de terror que lo acompañaría durante mucho tiempo- **_Como ya habrás visto antes, te encuentras en una sima sin fondo, de la cual es imposible salir, y en la cual deberás revivir tus peores pesadillas y recuerdos durante la eternidad. Hay alguien te ha cogido especial cariño, queriéndote perdonar la vida y levantando tu castigo. Por supuesto, esto no te saldría gratis, tenlo por seguro. _**-Kevin aun no había asimilado tanta información de golpe, de hecho, no podía. Era algo imposible creer que se podía revivir a alguien, menos a alguien como él. Pero la curiosidad era muy grande, se podría decir que incluso estaba interesado-

**¿Q-que es l-l-lo que tendría q-que ha-hacer? **-el joven apenas pudo articular las palabras, estaba realmente aterrorizado. La voz rió aún mas fuerte, pero esta vez, parecía una risa mas orgullosa que burlona-.

**_Tienes agallas chico, lo admito _**-la luz se apago de golpe, dejando a Kevin un poco aturdido. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró frente a él un papel, con una pluma y un tintero rojo a su derecha- **_Firma aquí y se te diré el precio de tu libertad -_**El papel estaba totalmente en blanco, excepto por un pequeño espacio con las palabras _firma aquí. _Era muy sospechoso, pero aun así, Kevin, con su mano temblando, firmó el contrato- **_Bien hecho niño, has sido sabio al firmar el contrato, ahora solo queda decirte el precio de tu vida. _**-La voz seguía sonando, pero Kevin no conseguía visualizar su origen. Unas imágenes aparecieron frente a él, imágenes que creía no tener que volver a ver jamás. El hombre alto sin cara, y el chico mayor de la sonrisa fea, ambos frente a él, en unas imágenes. Pero no solo ellos, cientos de imágenes con seres igual de aterradores aparecieron delante suya, puede que incluso miles- **_Creo que ya conoces a dos de ellos, eres afortunado… Oh, lo olvidaba, eres humano, así que supongo que debo sentir pena por ti, que se le va a hacer. - _**Las imágenes desaparecieron, dejando a Kevin tan pálido como un bloque de mármol. ¿Cuál sería ese precio, y que tendrán que ver esos seres con él- **_Bien, veo que estas ansioso por saber tu tarea. Es simple, lo único que debes hacer es matar a todos y cada uno de ellos. Fácil ¿no? _**-Era imposible, si de por sí esos seres eran imparables, intentar matarlo a todos y cada uno de ellos era imposible-

**No se les puede detener, mucho menos parar, además… ¡Solo tengo 9 años! ¿Cómo esperas que me enfrente a ellos? ¡Es imposible! **-Otra risa, esta vez burlona, se oyó retumbando en toda la oscuridad. Kevin estaba furioso y aterrorizado a la vez-

**_¿Te preocupas por tu edad y tus habilidades? No te preocupes, se me ha encargado darte una nueva raza, aumentar tus capacidades físicas y mentales, mas aun de lo que lo hara tu nueva raza y proporcionarte un maestro que te entrene durante 10 años, ni más, ni menos. _**-Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, otras imágenes se manifestaron frente a Kevin, cada una con un símbolo dibujado: una Luna, unos Colmillos, unos Cuernos, una Aureola y un Ojo- **_Elije la que será tu nueva raza Kevin: Hombre Lobo, Vampiro, Demonio, Ángel o Buscador. _**-La decisión no era fácil, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir a una lucha, pero si tenía que elegir…- **_Oh, sorprendente, has elegido bien, es una raza muy poderosa. Ahora me encargaré de enviarte a la casa de tu nuevo maestro. Y no te preocupes por tu familia, dejamos una nota sobre tu cadáver para que no se preocuparan. Sayonara, Kevin._** -Otra intensa luz cegó momentáneamente a Kevin, con lo que no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar o decir nada más. Al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a una pequeña choza. Empezó a inspeccionar su cuerpo, y aparentemente todo seguía en su sitio. De repente, algo en su espalda empezó a hacerle cosquillas, algo peludo. Por la parte de atrás, encima de su pantalón emergió una cola de perro que casi llegaba al suelo. Asustado, Kevin fue corriendo a un charco cercano, miró su rostro y para su sorpresa, sus orejas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar, unas orejas de animal habían emergido más arriba, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Estos cambios le ponían muy nervioso, pero no le desagradaban del todo. Fue a la choza donde supuestamente se encontraba su maestro durante los próximos 10 años. Nada más entrar, el pequeño sintió algo en su pierna, y al mira abajo vio un cepo para osos enganchado a su pierna, si embargo los dientes de la trampa se habían roto al intentar atraparle-

**Impresionante **-La voz provenía de un tipo sentado frente a Kevin, que parecía maravillado con el resultado del cepo- **Tu debes de ser Kevin, ya se me había avisado de tu llegada, así que te preparé tu primera prueba. Veo que elegiste los Hombres Lobos al cambiar de raza, interesante. Oh, ¿dónde quedaron mis modales? Soy el actual Cazador de Creepypastas, y aunque no tengo un nombre real, llámame… como te dé la gana. Te dijeron que te entrenaría durante 10 años, ¿verdad? **-Kevin asintió con la cabeza- **Bien, pues solo serán 9. El último año de tu entrenamiento lo pasaras entrenando con un amigo mío, El Cazador de Killers. Ahora prepárate Kevin, porque vamos a entrenar en serio. Primero dime, ¿En qué quieres especializarte, y que armas quieres usar? -**Ya que al parecer tendría que luchar sí o sí, Kevin ya había pensado qué tipo de armas usaría, además de otras cosas-.

**Para empezar, ****_CC_****, te llamaré así; si soy de otra raza, no veo motivos para continuar con mi antiguo nombre, por lo que, a partir de ahora, quiero que me llames Justice Blood, y respecto a las armas… ¿Puedo usar armas de fuego? Si es así, quiero usar las dobles pistolas. **-CC estaba sorprendido, el chaval tenia agallas, ya se lo habían advertido, pero era sorprendente verlo en persona-

**Esta bien Justice, empecemos con el entrenamiento.**

Bueno, y aqui el capitulo 2, ¿Que les pareció?

Avisos:

Subiré uno cada 2 días

Se aceptan nuevos personajes, inventad s por vosotr s, pero deben de ser de las razas ya antes mencionadas (Hombre Lobo, Vampiro, Demonio, Ángel o Buscador)

Con esto me despido, Bye ^w^


End file.
